Togetherness
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Just oneshots on pairings that I like. Everyone in the Seigaku club is now a student at a Uniersity which means they are in college. Complete.


Prince of Tennis: Breaking Your Heart

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Note: This is going to be a one-shot. Ryoma doesn't realize that he had just broken Tezuka's heart and the whole entire gang is in the same University.

"Ryoma, walk with me to class?" A girl's voice pleaded.

"No."

"Don't break the girl's heart Ryoma!" A second girl voice said.

"I'm sure Ryoma has other plans Tomoka," the first girl said.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka said unhappily.

Ryoma sighed in defeat, "fine. Even though my other class is in the other way," he murmured as Sakuno beamed and Tomoka waved good-bye to her two friends.

(At another part of school)

"Oishi!"

Oishi moved out off the way so he won't be tumbled over from his double partner, Kikumaru.

"What is it Eiji?" Oishi asked.

"I just saw Ochibi!"

"Ryoma is here?" A voice asked startling them both.

"Buchou!"

Tezuka ignored the comment as he looked at Kikumaru, "you said Ryoma was here?"

Kikumaru nodded, "along with his other friends."

Tezuka blinked as he had forgotten about them, "he means Sakuno Ryuzaki and the others," a voice piped up.

"You saw them?" Kikumaru asked excitedly at the person.

"Just ten minutes ago. Apparently their class is cancelled."

"How do you know this Inui? Were you following them?" Oishi asked with a smile.

Inui's glasses glinted, "that's my secret."

"Echizen actually made it to college, huh?" Another voice said.

"I guess you can defeat him once again in tennis, Fuji," Tezuka said as Fuji chuckled.

"What about you Kaidou? Didn't you want to beat him as well?" Fuji asked the other person beside him.

Kaidou hissed, "I want a shot. But I still can't beat that baka Momoshiro!"

Inui looked at him, "if you want, I can give you proper training again Kaoru."

Kaidou froze up as everyone knew that the two were dating since last year, "Tezuka, where are you going?" Fuji asked with a knowing smile.

"Going to class," Tezuka said as he left the group without another word.

(At Ryoma's place)

"I can't believe class is cancelled!" Sakuno whined as Ryoma sighed.

"I still can't believe it's a coincidence that my class was cancelled as well."

"Didn't you know Ryoma?" Tomoka asked as he and Sakuno were at a bench, talking to one another. Ryoma looked at her confused, "your teacher and Sakuno's teacher are engaged. Haven't you noticed Sakuno's teacher stomach?"

Ryoma glared at her, "why would I?"

Tomoka chuckled, "I guess not. Sakuno's teacher is pregnant."

Ryoma nodded in understanding, "Ryoma, want to walk around with me?"

Ryoma shrug, "sure. I don't have anything to do for the next two hours," he said as Tomoka smiled at her two friends and the two left.

"This is nice, isn't it Ryoma?" Sakuno asked as she clung onto his arm.

"It is peaceful," Ryoma said in agreement.

Sakuno stopped suddenly as she turn to face Ryoma, "Ryoma, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it Sakuno?"

"I really, really like you Ryoma and would like to go out with you if you have the same feelings for me."

_Don't break a girl's heart or anybody's heart, his father said to him one time as he never knew what he meant by that until now as he knew that was love he was talking about. _

"I really like you also Sakuno. Ever since I met you on the train," Ryoma said.

"Really?"

Ryoma nodded as he didn't realize how close the two were until he was met by Sakuno's lips on his as he suddenly didn't know that he was kissing back.

Unknown to them, someone saw the kiss as he was about to enter the class that was by them. Tezuka turned around slowly; he won't be going to class anymore since he saw that. He knew that he should have told Ryoma how he felt about the boy during middle school, but he didn't know if the boy was straight or not until now.

"Small world, isn't it?"

Tezuka looked up and saw Fuji and Inui staring at him worriedly, "it was my mistake. I should have told him a long time ago," he said as he was walking away.

"Tezuka," Inui began as Fuji put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. He needs to do this by himself," Fuji said quietly as Inui looked at him and nodded as the two watched Tezuka leave.

(At Ryoma)

Ryoma looked at Sakuno who was blushing slightly, "that was my first kiss," she admitted.

Ryoma nodded as well, "mine as well," he said as the two looked at each other and then smiled as the two held hands for the first time and left the hallway before anyone they know would see them together but didn't know they were already seen by someone just a few minutes ago by none other then Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: this chapter was a one-shot._

_Ryoma: then why does it say 'tbc?'_

_me: because the next chapter after this and the next after that one is also a one-shot._

_sakuno: but it's all based on this time-line, right?_

_me: Yea. So I don't have to put it in a separate story._

_Ryoma: So it's like a drabble then?_

_me: Huh?_

_Tezuka: well she was bored since class was cancelled today and decided to make it a one-shot._

_me: Don't worry though. This is definitely going to be Tezuka and Ryoma pairing!_

_Fuji: the next chapter is going to be based on how Inui and Kaidou gotten together._

_me: Fuji!_

_Fuji: What? _

_Inui: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Kaidou: review and update._


End file.
